


Meat And The Reporters

by A1netty



Category: Call of Duty, modern warfare
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Daring, Do they ever get the numbers ? I couldnt tell ya mate, Flirting, Getting phone numbers, I double dare you, I triple dog dare you, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1netty/pseuds/A1netty
Summary: The 141 weren't expecting any visitors today...but Shepherd and Macmillan had something else in mind.





	Meat And The Reporters

**Author's Note:**

> P.s This is a one shot 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Shepherd: As you all know, we have some very important guests coming to visit. These ladies are very professional at what they do so they'll only be here for 3hours. I'll need you all of to be on your best behavior while they're here. Is that clear ? 

"Yes Sir. 

Macmillan: Alright lads. The reporters should arrive within the next hour. Unless they have questions for you, I expect you all to leave them be while they're here. I don't want them having a heart-attack the minute they walk in.

"Yes Sir.

Macmillan: Alright. Are there any questions ?

Archer: Where they coming from Sir ?

Macmillan: England.

Toad: Paris ?

Macmillan: Aye.

Ghost: They're a long way from home.

Mactavish: To right mate.

Shepherd: Are there any more questions ?

Roach: Wait. Why are they coming again ?

Shepherd just glared at Roach before turning back around to face Macmillan.

Macmillan: They wanna see how operate mate. To show the world why we're the best hand- picked group that ever lived.

Price: The best of the best to be exact. He said lighting a cigar.

Shepherd: Does that answer your question Sanderson ?

Roach: Yes Sir.

Shepherd: Good. He said eyeing the rest of the 141 members. Mactavish ? 

Mactavish: Yes Sir ? 

Shepherd: Is there anything that you wanna add ? 

Mactavish: Aye. He said standing up. Those of you who disobey this order will be punished. So try not to act like an arse in front of these reporters. They're young ladies whose just trying to do their job. So act like gentlemen or you arses are mines.

"Yes Sir. They all said shifting uncomfortably.

Price: That goes double for you Meat.

Meat: Yes Sir.

Shepherd: Anything else ?

Mactavish: I think they've got the idea.

Shepherd: Then your all dismissed. 

After the meeting they all headed towards the Rec-Room and mess hall for some chow.

Royce: What if the reporters are ugly Meat ?

Meat: I'd still bone em. He said smiling.

Scarecrow: Everyone knows that you wouldn't last a minute around them Meat.

Toad: I totally agree with Scarecrow. He said shoving a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Ozone: Me to. 

Meat just rolled his eyes.

Chemo: Let's just say...that we all know how you are Meat. 

Toad: Yeah man, you cant seem to keep it in your pants for shit. 

*Laughter.

Meat: Fuck you guys. I can keep it in my pants. He said pushing around his vegetables.

Chemo: Sure... 

Ozone: What about the time when Chelsea had came to visit Nikolai ? Hmm ?

Royce: Yeah Meat. You didn't seem to keep it in your pants then. Now did you ? He said smirking. 

Meat: Hey hey hey. That girl wanted me first Royce. And you know it.

Royce: Yeah, yeah whatever.

Roach on the other hand was to busy drawing. Or maybe he just wanted to avoid a conversation with Meat.

Scarecrow: Hey Roach !! 

Silence

Scarecrow: ROACH !!!

Roach: What ?

Scarecrow: Do you still have those drawings ? 

Roach: Nah. Ghost made me throw em away.

Ozone: Why ?

Roach: He said that it was distracting me from daily life so he threw em away.

Scarecrow: Damn that sucks.

Roach: Tell me about it.

Chemo: What drawings ? He said pushing Ozone and Scarecrow out the way.

Roach showed him the half done drawing of a bird that was eating a half bitten leaf. Scarecrow and the others joined in to see his work.

Chemo: That's really nice bug. 

Roach: Thanks. He said smiling.

Toad: But I thought you didn't know how to draw ?

Roach: My Sister taught me. It wasn't easy but I learned.

Ozone: Why would Ghost wanna throw these away ? He said scanning through the drawings one by one.

Meat: Probably because he had Porn.

Silence

Toad: Really Meat ?

Meat: Damn Right. He said laughing.

Toad: Roach ?

Roach just rolled his eyes.

Roach: Actually. They were some random drawings of birds , guns and other things Like...

Meat: PORN !!!

Roach: NO IT WASN'T MEAT !!

Meat doubled over in laughter as Roach threw a pillow at him.

Meat: Jesus relax Roach. He said smiling. Its just a joke.

Roach: Yeah Whatever.

They all turned towards the window when they heard the helicopters touching down outside.

Toad: The reporters are here.

Scarecrow: Yeah, and it looks like Archers already making the first move.

Meat: No shit. Let's go say hello. He said running out of the mess hall with the others following close behind. Royce and Roach just walked.

Emily: So what's it like being in the Task Force ? 

Archer: It's a pain in the ass. He said smirking. 

They all just stared at him.

Archer: I'm just kidding.

Emily: Oh, I see you have jokes.

Archer: A little. He half smiled. It's basically all that we ever do around here anyways.

Emily: I see.

Eva: Can you tell us a little more about what's it like being the only Medic on the team ? 

Archer: Well, It's my duty to be there for my Teammates if they're hurt. He said flatly. Is it easy ? No, but I'll do whatever it takes to make sure they make it out alive. 

Eva: Interesting.

Emily: Do you ever feel like it gets a little bit overwhelming at times ?

Archer: Actually Yes. It can be a bit frustrating at times but, I hold it together for my own sake.

Emily: That's very brave of you. She said smiling. So what's it like being a Scout Sniper ?

Archer: I honestly love my job as a Scout Sniper. He chuckled. I work alongside my spotter Toad. Sooo I guess that counts for something right ?

Eva: Of course. She said smiling.

Emily: If its okay with you. We would love to continue asking you more questions.

Archer: Absolutely. 

They Continued asking Archer questions as the others just stalked around. Eva was short with brown hair and had green eyes with freckles that covered the top part of her nose. Emily was the taller blonde with blue eyes and dimples that poked through the sides of her cheeks. They were both wearing expensive clothing such as white blouses and a tuxedo vest with high knee pencil skirts. As Roach would always say "Fucking rich people.

Roach: The short ones actually cute.

Royce: Keep it in your pants Roach. 

Roach: I can't. It's like a wild alligator waiting to be let lose. He said while the others just chuckled.

Meat: It's not like he has alot going on down there anyways. He chuckled when Roach punched him.

Roach: Asshole.

They continued to sit there in Silence while Archer showed the reporters around the base.

Meat: Ozone ? 

Ozone: Yeah ?

Meat: You still have those binoculars ? 

Ozone: Yep. He said handing them to him. Here Ya go.

Meat: Shit. It looks like they were right.

Chemo: About what ?

Meat: That you'll never get laid.

Chemo: Fuck you Meat. He said flipping him off. I bet you can't get one of their numbers.

Royce: Oooo.. Sounds like a challenge.

Chemo: It is. He said smirking.

Roach: Guys I don't think that's a good idea.

Chemo: Why not ? He said nudging Roach's side. It's not like Meats gonna do it anyways.

Meat: You don't wanna challenge me Chemo. Trust me. You'll lose big time. 

Chemo: Fine, he said standing up. Then I challenge Roach to do it.

Roach: Wh-What ?

Royce: Oooo...He's calling you out Roachy. 

Meat: Alright fine. Who ever gets their numbers first wins.

Roach: Wait, what ? He said getting confused. I'm apart of the bet ? 

Royce: Yep.

Roach thought about it for a brief minute before finally deciding.

Roach: What happens if Mactavish finds out ? 

Meat: Then I'll tell him that this was your idea.

Roach: I don't know Meat. It feels wrong. 

Meat: Oh C'mon Bug. He said clapping him on the shoulder. It'll be fun. Besides, it's only wrong if we get caught. Right Royce ?

Royce: Damn right.

Roach: Alright, fine I'll do it. But if we get caught this whole thing was your idea Meat. Not mines.

Meat: Fine, I'll take the blame. He said rolling his eyes.

Chemo: Sooo.. whose going first ? 

Everyone looked towards Roach then over towards Meat.

Meat: Roach you go first.

Roach: W-what ? Why ? 

Toad: Because Chemo betted you in.

Roach: Fine. He said pouting.

Ozone: You should probably wait until the Captain leaves.

Roach: Thanks alot Captain obvious.

Ozone: No problem.

Scarecrow: What time are they leaving ?

Chemo: Around 4 o' clock. Why ?

Scarecrow: So they'll have enough time to get the numbers dumbass.

Chemo: Ouch. He said chuckling. Anyways, we'll have to come up with a plan.

Scarecrow: Fine.

Ozone: I think I've got one. He said smirking.

Toad: Alright, lay it on us Ozzy.

Ozone: Don't call me that. Anyways, I have two solutions for you guys.

Meat: So what's the first one Smart-ass ?

Ozone: Maybe If you'd shut the fuck up then I'll tell Ya. He said shaking his head. Dumbass.

*Laughter.

Ozone: Anyways, as I was saying. If your spotted by Ghost or Mactavish and you haven't gotten their numbers yet. You lose.

Roach: Seriously ? 

Ozone: Yep.

Meat: Sounds reasonable enough.

Roach: What's the other solution ? 

Ozone: Who ever gets their number first and is not seen or spotted by Ghost or Mactavish wins.

Roach: Deal.

Meat: Deal. he said shaking Roach hand.

Toad: LET THE GAMES BEGIN !! 

The reporters and their camera crew were walking around base with Shepherd and Macmillan. Mactavish and Ghost were waiting for them near the hangars to talk to Nikolai. The only time they would separate was when they had to use the bathroom or take a break. Deep down inside Roach knew that this wasn't going to be easy. But somehow he wanted to prove Meat wrong for once.

* News Reporter Flash*

Emily: This is Emily Stone and I'm here with Captain Mactavish and lieutenant Simon Ghost Riley of the Task Force 141. We are here at ask some questions about their process into keeping their soldiers quite fit and motivated for War. So Captain Mactavish. She said facing him. What's it like recruiting new men to be apart of this Special task force ?

Mactavish: Well, Emily we train men from all over the world to become the best of the best. In the 141 we do not tolerate failure for an option. These soldiers work hard for their jobs.( As they should) but we just can't let anyone join. You have to be willing to show us why you deserve a spot in the 141. 

Eva: Interesting.

Emily: And how often are they prepared for War ?

Mactavish: They train everyday from 5-8. We start them off with a light breakfast so they'll have enough energy and protein in the morning. It'll keep their bodies going. After that we head down towards the track for a morning run.

Eva: How long is the run ?

Mactavish: It's a one mile run. He said eyeing the men behind the reporters. Nothing to bad unless their being punished. 

Emily: What happens if their punished ? 

Mactavish: Ghost ? 

Ghost: Then they'll run two miles around the base. No breaks.

Eva: So, what do they do after the run ? 

Mactavish: After the runs, they'll head down towards the shooting range to practice on their shooting.

Ghost: In the 141 we have to make sure your hitting your target before your target can hit you. He said smiling. If that makes sense.

Eva: Yes. Very impressive.

Emily: So Captain Mactavish. We all know that this Task Force was created by General Shepherd himself along with a few others. But how do you feel about being Captain of the crew ?

Mactavish: I find it amusing. He said smiling. You get to show the new dogs old tricks. If Ya know what I mean.

The reporters both looked at him confusedly while Ghost just stared at his Co's facial expressions. He just knew the bloody idiot was going to say something stupid sooner or later.

Emily: Fun ? She questioned.

Mactavish: Let me rephrase that. What I meant was....

Ghost: That your bloody arse for that last statement.

Emily: Um...should we stop ?

Mactavish: No. In fact I'll be more than welcome to introduce you. He said walking them over towards the group. Maybe they'll explain it better than I can.

Emily: Excellent. She said smiling.

Mactavish stood back to let the reporters walk ahead of him before punching Ghost straight in the arm.

Ghost: Ow !! What the bloody hell you do that for ?

Mactavish: Don't ever pull that Shite again Ghost.

Ghost: Sorry mate. But it's the truth.

Mactavish: Don't push your luck pal.

Ghost: Seems like I already did. He said smirking.

Mactavish: You want me to pull rank Riley ?

Ghost: No. I'll be quiet now.

Mactavish: That's what I thought.


End file.
